Confessions Of A Teenage Rebel
by Immaturity Is Da BOMB DIGGITY
Summary: Dashing Ella, son of Cinderella, and older brother of Ashlynn Ella. He has been promised a happily ever after since he was a little boy. However, one day a certain rebel girl makes him realize that the happily ever after he's been promised, isn't the one he wants anymore.


My life, my story, well put simply it's complicated. My name is Dashing Ella, first-born son of classic fairytale favorite _Cinderella_. Yes, before you ask I am in fact Ashlynn Ella's older brother. Only by a year though, I'm 17 and she's 16. The twist, we're both in our second year at Ever After High. I got held back and forbidden from signing the Storybook of Legends with the people that are actually my age. The reason I got held back, well I can't just reveal everything yet. I will tell you this though; it has to do with a certain rebel girl. Now you're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. Simple this is my story, so welcome to it. I think I'll had it over to those narrators Maddie is always talking about.

Ah yes, Dashing Ella. Seeing as he didn't exactly tell you what he looks like I suppose he meant for me to describe him to you. He has peach skin, chocolate brown hair with dark red streaks, charmingly green eyes, and a slightly crooked smile. He is usually found wearing rather bold clothing. He usually wears a multicolored, checkered, collared shirt underneath a plaid sweater, and an Ever After High letterman jacket, along with some dark red pants, and plaid high tops. Well, now that that's out of the way les get on with our story shall we?

It was the day after legacy day, and chaos was breaking out all over the campus of Ever After High. Students who were fine with signing the Storybook of Legends, and were looking forward to living out their parent's stories, known as the royals, were panicking about what was going to happen to them now that some of the main characters in their story were refusing to play their part. Those who didn't wish to follow in their parent's footsteps, but instead would rather choose their own destiny, the rebels, were attempting to explain to the royals why they just couldn't carry out their assigned roles. Among the royals were Apple White, Daring Charming, Ashlynn Ella, Briar Beauty, Dexter Charming, and Hopper Croakington II. The rebels consisted of Raven Queen, Hunter Huntsman, Dashing Ella, Cerise Hood, Madeline Hatter, and Cedar Wood. It had been a very complicated day, and the royals were determined to convince some of the rebels to return to their side. The most determined of these royals was Apple White, who wanted her happily ever after more than absolutely anything else in the world. She was unsure of who she should talk to first though, she had thought about speaking to Raven, but quickly dismissed the thought already knowing that she would be one of the hardest to return to the traditional way of thinking. So instead she decided to ask one of her best friends forever after, Ashlynn Ella, who she thought would be a good person to start out with.

"Hey Ashlynn." Apple said cheerfully to her friend.

"Oh, hi Apple. What's up?" Ashlynn asked with a small smile.

"I'm glad you asked. I'm sure you remember the fairyfail that was Legacy Day. Well, I have decided to take it upon myself to try and undo all of this silly choice business, and I was wondering if you had any ideas as to who we would be able to convince to join us." Apple said, her naturally cheerful demeanor faltering for a second at the mention of Legacy Day.

"Why not start with my brother? I mean Dashing is already promised a happily ever after. Plus I, along with many others I'm sure, would like to know _why_ my brother decided to become a rebel." Ashlynn replied, shutting her locker and turning to walk to her next class.

"Hexellent idea! Do you think you could come with me when I ask him about it? I'd rather go into this with some back up." Apple asked sweetly.

"I would love to, but I don't think that would be a very good idea. I mean, I'm his sister if I go with you he'll just think that we're trying to force him into doing something that he really doesn't want to do. I will wait around the corner though, that way you won't actually be alone, but Dashing will have no idea that I'm with you." Ashlynn said as she and Apple began walking to their first period class, Damsel-In-Distressing.

"Perfect. How about we corner him before lunch?" Apple asked.

"Sounds good to me. Just remember you can't take to long, otherwise the other royals might get curious and see you with Dashing and think that you were associating with the rebels." Ashlynn said.


End file.
